Talk:More Christmas Stuff for Gfourtx/@comment-37819443-20200207222843
Request:Ace(Wings) Gets In Dead Meat Cards Rainbow:Dusty Crophopper Gold:Lightning McQueen, Flik, Remy, Po, Barry B Benson and Marlin Blue:Richard Diesel, Alex The Lion, Jib Sailboat and Sheriff Woody Light Blue:Mordecai & Rigby Green:Finn & Jake Light Green:Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violett and Jack-Jack Pink:SharkBoy & LavaGirl Purple:Racer Max Cyan:Juni Cortez Jungle Green:Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead Farm Green:Teen Titans Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven Magenta:Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Besthe and Ono Rasberry Pink:Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick Teal:SpongeBob & Patrick Shamrock:Gamball & Darwin Law Green:Homer J Simpson Indigo:Aiken Axler, Claude Scruggs & Winford Bradford Rutherford Pea Green:Todd Marcus, Dirkson D'Agostino and Ernie Gearson Navy:Chuck Armstrong, Billy Oilchanger and James Cleanair Violet:Trent, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff and Bridgette Aquamarine:Henry & June Orchid:Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps Spring Green:Emmett Brickowalski Periwinkle:Liam Ryan, Alex Kimble, James Wright and Ivan The Brony Kaiju Sea Green:Ralph Carlow, Slider Petrolski, Kevin Racingtire, Greg Candyman, Manny Flywheel and Darren Leadfoot Emerald:Hiro & Baymax Nebula:Mr Met The Football Player White:Floyd Mulvihill Bejge:Johnny Blamer Cornslik:Zombie Pigmen Lemon Chiffon:Squidward Tentaclues School Bus Yellow:Fireman Sam, Bob The Builder and Postman Pat(Reason for Sam, He shooted people with Fire hose Water, For Bob, Him and his talking vehicles destroyed the entire school, And for Pat, instead of him delivering Mail, He steals Mail) Rubber Ducky:Jay Jay The Jet Plane and Toot The Tiny Tugboat(Reason for Jay Jay, He tried to have an Airplane crash into our school, And for Toot, He tried to turn the school into a little kids Harbour) Vanilla Cards:Roary The Racing Car & Thomas The Tank Engine(Reason:For Roary, He tried to sneek into another class to destroy Lightning McQueen, And for Thomas, He tried to crash into the school) Dark Orange:Coulson(Reason:He tried to turn people Green) Light Salmon:Ruff Ruffman(Reason:He kept annoying Dylan The Roblox Fan 2004) Bean:Megatron, Shockwave Starscream & Soundwave(Reason, they tried to destroy the school with their powers) Cantaloupe:Boost, DJ, Wingo & Snot-Rod(Reason:They kept calling people Nodders) Oak Brown:Dora The Explorer(Reason:Her Spanish annoyed everyone in the school) Ferrai Red:Boots The Monkey(Reason:He tried to turn the school into a Banana room) Lava Red:Caillou(Reason:He kept throwing Tantrums about Chuck-E-Cheeses) Maroon:PinkFong(Reason:He forced students to listen to Baby Shark) Orange Salmon:Caterpillar(Reason:He tried to take over Walt Disney Studios) Chainsaw:Alejandro(Raeson:He kept stealing Women's souls) Chestnut:Syndrome(Reason:He treid to destroy The Incredibles) Fire Engine Red:Cruise(The Little Cars)(Reason:He tried to help Sparky from A Car's Life) Burgundy:Mike The Knight & Tree-Fu Tom(Reason for Mike, He taught students to kill people, And for Tom, He brought Nature to the school Granite:Bear(Reason:Him and his tupid animals stole the students to live in the Big Blue House) Battle Ship Grey:Barney(Reason, His I Love You Song is annoying and overrated) Sangria:Elias(Anchors Up)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Boats) Chilli Pepper:Samson(The Wild)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Madagscar) Vampire Grey Card:Yaemon(Train Tale)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Trains) Carbon Gray:Zipper(Toyz Goin Wild)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Toy Story) Gunmetal:Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex(Reason:They kept giving bad luck to students to wacth their show) Mango:Teen Titans GO! Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire & Raven(Reason:Their show is a huge disgrace to the Original Teen Titans) Mahogany:Felicity(Reason:Her show is a ripoff of Unikitty) Red:Hammond, Abboud Auzzoz and Saloon(Reason:Their show is a ripoff of South Park) Scarlett:Cocconut Fred(Reason:His show is a ripoff of Spongebob SquarePants) Cranberry:Miao Le Xing(Reason:His show is a ripoff of The Amazing World Of Gumball) Blood Red:Gela Samsonazde(Reason:His show is a ripoff of The Simpsons) Oil:Ripslinger(Reason:He treid to get Dusty Crophopper into trouble) Grapefruit:Chick Hicks(Reason:He kept cheeting in races) Yellow:Pi(The Reef)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Finding Nemo & Shark Tale) Broken Flag:Marcell Toing(Ratatoing)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Ratatouille) 1950s:Sparky(A Car's Life)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Cars) Ferrai:Thang(An Ant's Life)(Reason:Her movie is a ripoff of A Bug's Life & Antz) Orange:Pancada(The Little Panda Fighter)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Kung Fu Panda) Bowser:Bing(Plan Bee)(Reason:His movie is a ripoff of Bee Movie) Black:Ace(Wings)(Reason:He is a bad plane, And he ripped off Planes) Deadline:Febuary 11, 2020